


【祥林】焦糖布丁

by EthanLi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanLi/pseuds/EthanLi





	【祥林】焦糖布丁

　　　“哥...”郭麒麟进了门就懒洋洋的窝在阎鹤祥家的沙发上。  
　　“吃点什么？累了吧。”阎鹤祥坐到沙发上，伸手去搂郭麒麟。这大半年郭麒麟都在外奔波，好容易回来了，还拉着他对活、改本，三天封箱总算结束了，郭麒麟难得的空闲，阎鹤祥可是心疼死了。  
　　“不想吃东西，我明天得回家...”郭麒麟蹭着阎鹤祥的手臂，抬起头在脸颊上印上一个吻，眼睛亮晶晶的，里面盛满了阎鹤祥。  
　　阎鹤祥反倒是有些迟疑“少爷，您中午就吃了那么点，晚饭不吃成吗？”  
　　“哥！”郭麒麟直接咬住了阎鹤祥的唇。  
　　郭麒麟的唇色天生就是浅淡的粉色，要亲自吻过才能知道触感有多好，阎鹤祥知道，也只能有阎鹤祥知道。阎鹤祥一直觉得这小孩可甜了，舌是甜的，唇是甜的，目光是甜的，每个地方都是甜的。  
　　阎鹤祥抱着人站起来，往卧室走去，郭麒麟腿盘在阎鹤祥腰间，热度从那一直烧上来，热乎乎的，甜腻腻的。郭麒麟又瘦了，掂量着怀里的份量，阎鹤祥这么想着，心疼是绝对的，但小孩自己认定的的路，还是得支持。  
　　郭麒麟上身穿了件简单的套头毛衣，自己脱得倒爽快，晃着脚等阎鹤祥给自己脱裤子，休闲裤脱了半截露出秋裤，阎鹤祥突然停手笑起来，郭麒麟气的蹬了阎鹤祥一脚。“别...这不想起你以前打死都不穿秋裤，现在倒是捂得严实。”阎鹤祥看着小孩气鼓鼓的脸，啃了啃。“那时候不年轻火气旺嘛。我说你别笑了！”阎鹤祥笑着要去拉他的裤子，郭麒麟往后蹭，被拉着脚踝回来，脱了一干二净。  
　　郭麒麟跪坐在床单上和阎鹤祥接吻，阎鹤祥总是喜欢在唇分之后伸出舌尖在人唇上描摹，勾勒唇形。手指摩挲人光滑的脊背，脊骨几乎可以算得上是突出，心疼的摁过却加重了对方的呼吸。手下不轻不重的揉捏上人的臀肉，被人轻轻地在胳膊上打了下，于是分开紧实的臀缝，手指勾挑着微微翕张的穴口。郭麒麟闷哼一声，脸上布满红晕，伸手够了床头柜上的润滑剂，递给人。阎鹤祥遵循一如既往的习惯，在手里焐热了才给涂到后穴上，指尖将穴口揉搓的松软才缓慢插入，唇厮磨着发鬓和耳根。两人都喜欢漫长而温馨的前戏，郭麒麟也低下头，去亲吻人的颈侧和厚实的肩，郭麒麟相当喜欢被搂在这样的怀抱里，富有安全感。  
　　空气里充满了甜腻的水声，郭麒麟微微抬臀，阎鹤祥抽出手指，扶着硬挺的性器让人吞吃入腹，身上的人发出不甚明显的呜咽，手指抓紧了人的肩膀，大腿发颤，若不是阎鹤祥拖住了人的臀部，恐怕会一下子坐下去。完全的契合之时，两人交换了一个吻作为开始的信号，阎鹤祥熟悉郭麒麟身上的每一处敏感点，用舌，用唇，用指尖去挑逗，火热紧致的后穴在每次被顶弄到前列腺时都会骤然紧缩。阎鹤祥牵过郭麒麟的手，揉搓过分明的指节“少爷，累吗？”  
　　“唔...还，还好”因为上下颠簸而断断续续的话语还夹杂着粗重的喘息。  
　　“瘦了。”吻轻轻落在颈侧，在更为纤细突出的锁骨上打转停留。  
　　“保持体重...呜...哥你别那么...太深...”脖子有些支撑不住头的重量，汗湿的额发蹭在皮肤上，垂着头，鼻尖几乎顶上了人的发顶，无力的在人背后挠出几道红痕。  
　　阎鹤祥让人躺在床上，抄起一个枕头垫在人腰底下，俯下身子去叼人的乳尖，舌面舔过乳晕，然后用舌尖去戳小孔，逼人发出几声变调的呻吟。郭麒麟伸出颤抖的手，想去推开人的脑袋，可到底只是把手按上人的后脑勺，被撞击亲吻的侧头闷哼。  
　　“少爷，别累着自己了，我心疼。”阎鹤祥就爱挑这个时候让人做出承诺，郭麒麟即将喷发的性器被握在手里，拇指按住小孔，胯下却恶意的动了几下，直直捣弄上了人的前列腺。  
　　“哥...哥哥...让我射...啊...我没...知道了，让我...”濒临发泄却被人堵住了铃口，郭麒麟伸出手去搂人的脖子，眼角艳红，本来想辩解却被痛苦的快感逼的哑口无言，急切的做出承诺，仰着头去够人的嘴唇。  
　　没怎么打算为难郭麒麟，今儿确实人倦了，怕人明天回家提不起精神，松了手，看着人仰着头，伸长脖颈露出脆弱的喉结，叼住上下滑动的喉结，在人因高潮而痉挛的肠道里发泄出来“少爷，别勉强自己...”  
　　收拾干净的床铺上，郭麒麟把自己塞进人的怀抱里，像抱着一个超了号的大型抱枕。阎鹤祥亲亲人还带着潮湿水汽的发顶，抚摸着人的脊背。这样的温馨时刻并不多，郭麒麟总是太忙，要么就要回玫瑰园，两人的亲昵实在是不可多得。  
　　郭麒麟已经困得睁不开，鼻尖蹭蹭人的胸口“哥，晚安。”  
　　“诶，少爷，好好睡吧，明儿我叫你。”  
　　　


End file.
